If only
by Shadow Priesstes
Summary: The sun is slowly setting with his dying rais glistering over the remains of a bloody battle fought and lost. Felix is hurrying to protect Hungary, but in the end he can only promise to watch over her while she sleeps...


A/N: Well it seems as if my mind will never allow me to rest in any form of way and it is dangerous for me to listen to music…

Disclaimer: I'm only writing this fic nothing more and the song belongs to the Hungarian band _East_…

* * *

The sun was already setting above the Carpathians painting the sky and the mountain peaks below a deep scarlet color just like the rays reaching the earth which was now veiled by a deep silence. A group of armed soldiers rode over the land they horses running through the fields, forests and rivers never stopping. On the front of the group rode a young man with half long blondish-brown hair his green eyes burning with determination and worry. August was slowly nearing its end giving the Summer over to Autumn and so to dying.

_Egy új nap hajnalán arra ébredek  
Rossz álom volt csupán az egész életem.  
Elmúlik az ég, elmúlik a nap  
Amit mondtál nekem, az megmarad._

Felix was burning on the inside with both worry and anger, an anger for one of his own "_children"_ who as he heard from the great danger Hungary was in didn't move a little finger to send even a single person to help. Felix has argued and yelled with him that he should help, but he refused because an in his option useless treaty and for that he would leave them to suffer when Hungary and her _"children"_ risked they lives when denying the command to fight against him and Liet back then. After leaving the throne room in anger he was stunned as suddenly one of his generals stood in front of him saluting and leading the young man out where he was greeted by the sight of four-thousand of his soldiers standing there beside they horses ready for battle.

At least his people remembered the past, hopefully not to late…

_Ha volna még időm, hogy megtaláljalak.  
Ha volna még időm, hogy újra lássalak.  
De oly messze vagy és mégis olyan közel  
Az égre kiáltom a nevedet._

_Jöjj hát újra el, a nagy felhőn közel.  
Hadd menjek veled a nagy felhők felett._

_Lehet, elmúlik ez a világ.  
Leírom a porba a túlélők dalát.  
Valahol vár ránk egy másik szép, új világ.  
Amíg én élek és te vársz,  
Énekeljük a túlélők dalát.  
Kiáltjuk a szélbe:  
Vár még valahol, ránk egy másik szép, új világ!_

As they rode through the borders a cold feeling lay themselves over they hearts the land was cold and silent as if mourning the lost. Felix urged his horse to run faster they couldn't have come late…

"_Elizabeth please dear God be alright…" _he thought worriedly as he reached Mohacs and his heart stopped at the terrible sight which greeted his eyes.

He felt his other man also stop death in they tracks as the dying rays of the sun glistered on the crimson colored earth stained with blood and with tears of the death. Felix told his soldiers to look for survivors as he lead his horse forth searching.

_  
Én tudom, hogy te élsz kihűlt ég felett  
Nincs több fájdalom, nincs több félelem.  
És most elmegyek, találkozom veled.  
Végtelen öröm van a szívemen._

_Jöjj hát újra el, a nagy felhőn közel.  
Hadd menjek veled a nagy felhők felett._

Riding through the silent mass of death a cold wind come up carrying a few leaves with him, suddenly there sunrays fell on a lone figure laying torn on the ground the earth covered crimson around the fair body. Halting his horse Felix immediately jumped from his horse and ran up to the body cradling her with his shaking hands as he kneeled beside her. The stench of blood and death mixed with the biting smell of gunpowder and cold air which seemed a bit unusual even if on the border between Summer and Autumn. Green eyes filled over with tears as he looked down at the ghostly white face a little trail of crimson blood glistering on the corner of bloodless lips.

_  
Lehet, elmúlik ez a világ.  
Leírom a porba a túlélők dalát.  
Valahol vár ránk egy másik szép, új világ.  
Amíg én élek és te vársz,  
Énekeljük a túlélők dalát.  
Kiáltjuk a szélbe:  
Vár még valahol, ránk egy másik szép, új világ!_

"Elizabeth…" Felix called out to the body in a shaking tone. "Please wake up…please Eli…" slowly panic started raising in his body, it couldn't be that it was all over. if he would have arrived a bit sooner then…

"Felix?" said suddenly a soft voice only a feint whisper in the wind.

"Eli! Thank God you are alright please stay awake it will be all ok I promise. I'm sorry if I would have come sooner then…" but suddenly pale fingers covered his lips as he looked down in to tired emerald eyes.

"D…don't a…apologize…yo…you co…come a…and that i…is wha…what maters…" she said offering him a weak smile. Looking down at her Poland suddenly noticed something as he searched for her he saw only the death bodies of Elizabeth's people and some of Turkey's, but someone's armies or at least some soldiers of them were missing.

"Elizabeth where is Roderich?" he asked suddenly remembering that the in his option _"pimp"_ always seemed so interested in her and should Hungary fall was he also in danger and EVERYONE knew that Turkey wanted to attack Hungary as he did also rather often so why wasn't he here protecting her if he always said he cared about her.

"He…he di…didn't co…come…" was her faint reply the smile vanishing.

"What that ignorant, pompous, self loving, narcisstic…" again stopped pale fingers his words.

"I…it do…doesn't ma…matter. Felix…wo…would y…you p…please w…watch o…over me wh…while I sleep…I…I'm so…tired…" she said emerald eyes slowly falling shut.

"I promise Eli, I promise…" Felix whispered as he hugged the now sleeping form closer, tears streaming down his eyes.

_  
Két túlélő van a kihűlt ég alatt,  
Meg kell találnom majd a másikat.  
Aki átsegít a pokol országútjain,  
És Isten tudja csak, hogy merre jársz.  
És most merre vagy?_

As the sun slowly disappeared behind the Carpathians his last lights vanishing like dying ambers in the fireplace giving everything over to the shadows of the night laid a young man on his knees in a field covered with death and sorrow holding the sleeping form of a young woman in his arms as she rested in her death like sleep to open her eyes again one day...

_  
Egy új nap hajnalán arra ébredek  
Rossz álom volt csupán az egész életem.  
Elmúlik az ég, elmúlik a nap  
Amit mondtál nekem, az megmaradt.  
És mindig megmarad…_

_Owari _

* * *

A/N: Don't even ask from where I get my story ideas because I really don't know most of the time…


End file.
